


Lazy Day

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [71]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: laf: we totally forgot to go to hercules' studio and try on my dress yesterday but if you try to move me from this bed I will sharpen my nails and rip you apart piece by piecemore like HUNKules: sweet





	

**laf** : we totally forgot to go to hercules' studio and try on my dress yesterday but if you try to move me from this bed I will sharpen my nails and rip you apart piece by piece

**more like HUNKules** : sweet

**laf** : literally I didn't think that it was this possible to be so worn out after sleeping for 15 hours but fuck if I'm not tired as shit rn

**more like HUNKules** : rt and also where the fuck are our husbands

**johnn** : we're making breakfast rn

**laf** : oh my god I love you sm

**little lion** : eXCUSE ME JOHN

**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,

**little lion** : IM making breakfast

**little lion** : john is looking at dining tables online

**johnn** : I HELPED

**little lion** : you got the pancake mix down from the cabinet tf

**johnn** : I count that as helping

**little lion** : I, the person actually cooking, don't

**johnn** : rude

**johnn** : also so I was thinking abt this and like

**johnn** : we should just buy two dining tables

**more like HUNKules** : why would we ever

**johnn** : bc if we get a table that seats eight people and we have 14 for thanksgiving

**johnn** : plus our three children that have yet to exist

**johnn** : that's 17

**johnn** : if we get two tables then that's 16 we just gotta squeeze

**more like HUNKules** : how bad would you kill me if I suggested six people sit at the breakfast bar that we have now

**johnn** : not at all but like who would go where

**more like HUNKules** : oh idk

**little lion** : breakfast is ready!!

**laf** : god bless

\---

**laf** : omg wait if we host thanksgiving does that mean two of us have to sit at the head of the table

**laf** : how will I kiss you

**little** **lion** : I

**laf** : yes this is a worry of mine I'm disgustingly in love with all of you do not judge me

**little lion** : we would neVER judge you

**little lion** : mainly bc we are just as disgustingly in love with you as you are with us

**laf** : aw I love you all

**little lion** : we love you too!!

**laf** : also why did you make so many pancakes

**little lion** : bc we haven't eaten since fuckign breakfast yesterday bc we were too busy having sex and sleeping

**laf** : I

**laf** : okay true

\---

**johnn** : are we doing anything today

**laf** : nothing important why

**johnn** : bc I don't want to do anything today

**laf** : we don't have to

**johnn** : fuck I love you so much

**laf** : I love you too

**johnn** : is alex asleep

**more like HUNKules** : he's close to it?? he's doin the thing where he just blinks really slowly and is like practically asleep but not really

**more like HUNKules** : and I kind of want him to fall asleep on me bc that'd be cute as hell but at the same time I'll have to move at some point

**johnn** : I feel you I feel you

**laf** : rt

**johnn** : why don't we all just go back to sleep

**laf** : I

**laf** : okay

**johnn** : yay!!

\---

**more like HUNKules** : why did each of you all call me twice

**mother mulligan** : we wanted to know what your plans were for thanksgiving

**more like HUNKules** : OH

**more like HUNKules** : still mom really six phone calls

**hugh lowercase** : I was bribed by being told I would get one entire pie to myself

**more like HUNKules** : seeing as your favorite pie is apple pie and I stole MY recipe back months ago I don't see that bribe being paid anytime soon

**mother mulligan** : I KNEW MY RECIPE BOX LOOKED EMPTIER

**more like HUNKules** : I TOOK ONE CARD

**mother mulligan** : lemon cookie recipe

**more like HUNKules** : TWO CARDS

**hugh uppercase** : this was about thanksgiving

**more like HUNKules** : you woke me up for /this/??

**mother mulligan** : hA

**mother mulligan:** KARMA

**hugh lowercase** : it's two in the afternoon

**more like HUNKules** : anyway

**more like HUNKules** : we're moving soon so we thought we could maybe have thanksgiving there??

**hugh lowercase** : wait you're moving??

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**more like HUNKules** : this place has an elevator

**hugh lowercase** : oh thank god

**mother mulligan** : aw :(( we didn't even get to see your first apartment :((

**more like HUNKules** : mom

**mother mulligan** : what if we came up tomorrow for the day and then left on monday??

**more like HUNKules** : where was this impromptu road trip attitude that one time when I wanted to go to washington dc

**mother mulligan** : evidently not on your side

**more like HUNKules** : WOW

**more like HUNKules** : also I don't know where you'd stay we have one pull out couch

**hugh lowercase** : I can sleep on the floor

**more like HUNKules** : who said you were invited

**more like HUNKules** : you've already been to my house

**hugh lowercase** : THIS FAMILY IS SO TOXIC IM LEAVING

**hugh lowercase** : DECLARING INDEPENDENCE

**more like HUNKules** : you're almost 30 years old

**hugh lowercase** : what the fuck hercules no I'm not

**more like HUNKules** : YES??? LITERALLY TWO MONTHS UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY

**hugh lowercase** : OH MY GOD

**mother mulligan** : CHILDREN

**more like HUNKules** : sorry

**hugh lowercase** : we're chill

**hugh uppercase** : are we going on this trip??

**hugh lowercase** : ??

**more like HUNKules** : I don't know why you'd want to come here tho like it's a very small apartment there's not much to see

**mother mulligan** : small apartment big city

**more like HUNKules** : eloquent

**mother mulligan** : what did I do to deserve this

**more like HUNKules** : raised me??

**mother mulligan** : WOW

**more like HUNKules** : we're both stone cold mom just admit it

**more like HUNKules** : we should start a mother son biker gang

**mother mulligan** : yes!!

**more like HUNKules** : of course we'd have to learn how to ride motorcycles

**mother mulligan** : I think you mean You'd have to learn how to ride a motorcycle

**more like HUNKules** : excuse me

**mother mulligan** : my days of being stone cold started way before your time dear

**hugh uppercase** : that's true I was scared of her when we were younger

**more like HUNKules** : I

**more like HUNKules** : I have to go process this information

**more like HUNKules** : and by that I mean I have to wake up my spouses and pray they don't murder me for it and then force them to listen to this story and process it w/ me

**hugh lowercase** : WHY ARE YOU ALL ASLEEP SO LATE

**more like HUNKules** : we're very tired as a collective unit

**hugh lowercase** : oh my god

\---

**laf** : oH MY GOD WHY

**more like HUNKules** : MY PARENTS ARE COMING TOMORROW

**laf** : WH AT

**laf** : THIS MEANS WE HAVE TO CLEAN SHIT

**little lion** : why did you wake us up nOW to tell us

**more like HUNKules** : bc I found out some other stuff

**more like HUNKules** : did you know my mom knows how to ride a motorcycle

**more like HUNKules** : I wasn't given specifics but she knows how to ride a motorcycle and my dad was scared of her when they were kids

**johnn** : your mom is goals tf

**little lion** : your mom is my role model

**more like HUNKules** : me too

**johnn** : no but seriously tomorrow

**more like HUNKules** : yeah they asked us abt our plans for thanksgiving and I said that we were moving and then my mom was like ""we didn't see your first apartment!!"" so now they're coming up

**laf** : wait your parents have never seen your studio ever

**more like HUNKules** : I think they were here once?? again just for the day??

**little lion** : where tf were we

**more like HUNKules** : I don't remember??

**laf** : I

**laf** : this concerns me but not as much as the fact that your parents are coming to our house

**more like HUNKules** : why you've met them before

**laf** : IN THEIR PLAYING FIELD

**laf** : THE BALL IS IN OUR COURT NOW AND WE HAVE NO CUTE INTERIOR DECOR

**more like HUNKules** : they're staying overnight by the way

**laf** : oh my god I'm going to die here

**more like HUNKules** : please don't

**laf** : fine

**little lion** : what if like tomorrow we do something like here w/ john's siblings

**little lion** : that way they all have a chance to meet each other beFOre thanksgiving

**more like HUNKules** : what did you have in mind

**little lion** : well I mean

**little lion** : we could eat somewhere (olive garden) and then come home and play scrabble

**laf** : I NO LONGER TRUST YOU AND OLIVE GARDEN

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : please

**little lion** : also you need to give me time to heal after yesterday are you kidding

**laf** : oh true true

**laf** : okay then I'm for it even tho it's not really up to me

**johnn** : I'll ask but first we should make out

**laf** : okay

**johnn** : god bless

\---

**more like HUNKules** : also just so you know john siblings would also be coming to thanksgiving

**hugh lowercase** : are his sister's signifs coming

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**more like HUNKules** : and yes you can bring elizabeth

**hugh lowercase** : rad

**more like HUNKules** : but also we want you to meet them before thanksgiving so like,,,,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,,,since you're coming up tomorrow,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,and olive garden is a gift to mankind,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**mother mulligan** : yes we'll go

**more like HUNKules** : pERFECT

\---

**more like HUNKules** : THE MULLIGANS ARE ALL IN

**little lion** : last names really make me think abt our marriage names

**little lion** : what if we all just went in the same order

**little lion** : lafayette-mulligan-laurens-hamilton

**little lion** : age order but not so lafayette is still marquis de lafayette

**johnn** : alexander lafayette-mulligan-laurens-hamilton

**little lion** : amllh

**johnn** : john lafayette-mulligan-laurens-hamilton

**laf** : y'all are never ready

**laf** : marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier, marquis de lafayette mulligan laurens hamilton

**more like HUNKules** : j e s u s

**more like HUNKules** : hercules lafayette-mulligan-laurens-hamilton

**little lion** : what would our drivers licenses look like

**johnn** : what does lafayette's look like now

**laf** : it's ugly and I hate it

**laf** : marie is listed as my first name

**johnn** : oh my god

**little lion** : that's not necessarily wrong tho

**laf** : ANYWAY

**johnn** : I'm gonna call martha and ask her if she's in hold on

**laf** : okay

\---

**johnn** : she's in!!

**more like HUNKules** : YES

**johnn** : also I'm so worried what if they don't like each other

**laf:** they will

**johnn** : hOW DO YOU K N O W

**little lion** : bc your siblings love you and hercules' parents love him

**little lion** : so even if they don't they're gonna fuckign DEAL bc they're your families

**more like HUNKules** : I

**more like HUNKules** : also my parents like p much everyone?? as long as they're not like awful

**more like HUNKules** : if they are awful then my mother is literally lethal and will not do it

**johnn** : okay god bless

**johnn** : my siblings are great people and I love them so we should be fine

**more like HUNKules** : aw

\---

**laf** : I'm going to shower

**johnn** : can I come

**laf** : why

**johnn** : bc I love you and also I haven't washed off the filth from yesterday

**laf** : right

**laf** : yeah okay

**laf** : I love you too

**little lion** : do you think we could all shower at once at our new house

**laf** : I mean

**laf** : just bc we can doesn't mean we should

**more like HUNKules** : I think it'd be a mess of very different soaps

**laf** : TRUE THO

**more like HUNKules** : which reminds me I have to go shopping soon for my mint soap

**laf** : Y E S

**laf** : DARK COLD MONTHS SHOW ME THE FORBIDDEN MINTY HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : I want a divorce

**johnn** : HA

\---

**johnn** : what are you two doing

**johnn** : bc I can hear the music and both of you giggling (very cute but not the point) and like the footsteps but like ???

**little lion** : we're dancing

**johnn** : ???

**little lion** : hercules can't waltz but he can swing dance and it's literally the weirdest fucking thing ever

**johnn** : I

**more like HUNKules** : sometimes when I couldn't get steps down and it like stressed me tf out my dance instructor would let me take a break from practicing my routine and this is what we did

**little lion** : did you ever have like recitals

**more like HUNKules** : yeah

**little lion** : ARE THERE VIDEOS

**more like HUNKules** :  MASBKLSAGN;LSKAG HSE

**more like HUNKules** : NO

**little lion** : THERE ARE

**more like HUNKules** : NO THERE ARENT

**little lion** : YOU LITERALLY GIVE YOURSELF AWAY BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN LIE I CANT BELIEVE THIS

**more like HUNKules** : THERE ARE,,,,SOME,,,,DVDS

**little lion** : HOW MANY

**more like HUNKules** : LIKE EIGHT  
  
**little lion** : E I G H T

**more like HUNKules** : AS FOR THE VHS TAPES

**little lion** : OH MY GOD

**more like HUNKules** : THERES LIKE FOUR OF THOSE

**little lion** : WERE THEY LIKE ANNUAL RECITALS

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**little lion** : lowercase

**little lion** : so you've been dancing for a really long time

**little lion** : and you still don't know how to waltz

**more like HUNKules** : my dance instructure said that slow ballroom dances were useless to me

**little lion** : WE HAVE A BALL TO GO TO IN TWO MONTHS

**more like HUNKules** : SHE COULDNT HAVE KNOWN THAT

**little lion** : SCREAMS

\---

**little lion** : now that you're out of the shower

**little lion** : me and hercules are going in

**laf** : I hate when you do this

**little lion** : WHY

**laf** : BC I COULD LITERALLY DIE OF OLD AGE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME OUT YOU TAKE FOREVER

**little lion** : OOPS BYE GOTTA GO

\---

**laf** : and an hour later they are still in there

**little lion** : we're gETTING OUT NOW

**laf** : wow

**laf** : I never thought I'd live to see the day

**little lion** : FUCK YOU

\---

**little lion** : sometimes I try and tell myself that I love you all like a normal amount

**little lion** : and then I spend seven minutes staring at hercules' back muscles while he looks through our sweaters and don't notice that I'm crying until hercules turns around and asks me why I'm doing it

**little lion** : and I realize that I surpassed normal years ago

**laf** : I

**more like HUNKules** : oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : also I found our halloween sweaters come in here

**johnn** : YES

**johnn** : TIME TO

**johnn** : GET

**johnn** : FUCKING

**johnn** : S P O O K Y

**laf** : oh dear god

\---

**little lion** : H O T  C H O C O L A T E

**johnn** : IM LITERALLY SO F O R THIS RN

**johnn** : ITS HALLOWEEN

**johnn** : WITH HOT CHOCOLATE

**johnn** : AND HALLOWEEN SWEATERS

**johnn** : AND THE THREE LOVES OF MY LIFE

**johnn** : AND THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS PLAYING ON OUR TV

**johnn** : AND IM IN HEAVEN BASICALLY I LOVE THIS

**johnn** : LIKE THE WHOLE YEAR AMOUNTS TO THIS AND IT SO WORTH IT I LOVE THIS

**johnn** : I LOVE YOU ALL TOO

**little lion** : we love you too john now come and take this mug it's burning my lil hand

**johnn** : omg

\---

**laf** : we slept so much today but tbh w/ the combination of hot chocolate and the sweaters and the genuine love emitting from both my body and all of yours I just want to sleep forever with you all

**little lion** : are we ever going to not want to go to bed

**laf** : probably but today is not that day

**laf** : also it's been three hours and my hair is still dripping wet how are you all putting up with this

**little lion** : all of our hair is still wet like you can't escape

**johnn** : also we should probably go to bed soon bc hercules' fam is coming tomorrow and we're going to dinner with mine

**more like HUNKules** : uguhhgu I don't want to move tho

**johnn** : we have to tho

**johnn** : also if we keep lying on this pull out couch it'll never dry by tomorrow

**little lion** : right come on let's go to bed

**more like HUNKules** : okay

\---

**laf** : OH MY GOD WE DIDNT CLEAN THE BATHROOM

**johnn** : SLEEP

**laf** : THEYRE GONNA HATE US AFTER THEY COME HERE I SWEAR

**more like HUNKules** : THEY WONT

**little lion** : LOVE

**laf** : SCREAMS

**little lion** : STOP SETTING PHONE ALARMS

**laf** : ITS TOO LATE I HAVE TWENTY SET JUST IN CASE

**laf** : I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TO CLEAN

**little lion** : I'll clean with you

**laf** : you don't have to

**little lion** : I want to bc I love you and if this is going to help you not stress then I'm gonna do it

**laf** : I love you too omg

**little lion** : stop huggin me so tightly so I can turn around and kiss you on the forehead

**laf** : omg

**little lion** : now that that's done and I know you're Safe and Protected from Harm

**little lion** : let's sleep!!

**laf** : okay!!

**Author's Note:**

> this made me cry for some fucking reason why do I do this to myself


End file.
